dbzrparchivefandomcom-20200213-history
Planet Dihydros
Dihydros is a massive world covered almost entirely in water. It storms violently all the time. There is one old reseach tower that goes to the bottom of the ocean. This world was gifted to Reizou when he was still working for his employer. When he found out that the P.T.O. was selling it he was outraged, and filed dozens of class action suits. After all was said and done he regained his planet, but had spent two zennie more then the P.T.O. was asking for after lawyer fees and court fees. It has a Hydraulic Trench Drill harvesting resources from the ocean floor. Research Tower R-I7 The research tower is a pure white building jutting out of an entire world of dark, stormy, and near bottomless oceans. RP Area Inside it's crisp, cool, and white. Many floors of scientific equipment set up a very long time ago, still reading data. Trogeveta finally makes it up to Planet Dihydros "I Think this is the planet i was looking for x50 gravity than earth's gravity after losing natch very badly and after disappointing him i will train x5 harder than before in 3 months i will be level 35 for sure first i will train in x50 than normal gravity than x100 and then x1000 this is the best planet for me to start. ok lets move on to training chamber"----As Trogeveta headed towards training chamber. A small blue light covered in glass in the top corner of the elevator Trogveta is in lights up, and he has an odd feeling, then the elevator stops, and starts moving in the other direction, when the doors open he is in a strange room full of human sized tanks, some empty some not. "Now what is this place where am i now is there anybody who owns or rule this place"------As Trogeveta shouts. As he walks past one chamber is suddenly hisses and opens. An Ice-jin in a tight suit covered in tubes, the kind that are worn in certaint models of healing chambers, jumps out and pushes Trogveta against a wall, his voice wheezes out mechanicly through the resperator attatchted to his face "Who are you!?" Trogeveta puts ice-Jin's hands off of him and said "Who are you? And my name is Lord Trogeveta you can call me Trogeveta i've came here to train more harder because of my disappointing loss to my master natch so i want to be x4 more stronger than i am now in 3 months i am searching for training chamber to train"-----As Trogeveta surprisingly scared. The Ice-Jin pulls off the resperator. "Natch.." He mutters with a ting of annoyed anger. "Well.. You can't be that bad, if your Natch's." he sighs. "So.. I'm Reizou.. And.. This is Dihydros.." He says akwardly "You seem to know where the training rooms are... Just shout if you need anything, I'll be able to hear you from the monitors.. In.. There.." He gestures towards the pod. "So..... Yeah, I'll be in here. There are some choclate puddings and energy drinks in the fridge, on the locker-room-looking floor above the training hall.." Reizou cluches his ribs and leans back into the chamber, closing it and turning it back on yet, just breathing the cool fresh are in the room, before induring the hot resperator in the chamber. Trogeveta thinks "This guy is scary but he is still good oh wow i am lucky ok now time to enter training chamber" As trogeveta headed towads training chamber. A space pod appears overhead (much like those used by the androids). It crashes down, several miles away, and Gimmic steps out. Reizou leans back in a chair and eats a prepackaged pudding. Natch walks outside after training for hours upon hours, being extremly banged up. "H-hey...R-reizou", Natch says as he sees the Ice-jin. "Heard you beat Tenchi at the World Martial Arts Tournament". "Yeah.. Guess I did. Wasn't much of a fight." Reizou eats a large spoonful of the choclate pudding, then says with his mouth full "'ow 'ave you 'een?" "Okay", Natch sats cracking his neck. "Just came out of your training room and I have to say I`m impresses". "I`ll be going back there soon". "Want a pudding? They're pretty good." Reizou points with his spoon to the pudding. Ultimate slowly walked out of the training hall and looked like someone had cut him into piecess. His chest was open with large cuts, his skin had cracked even more, and he had ALOT of dried up blood on him. He walked as if he hadn't moved in years, almost falling over. Even so, he didn't make a face of pain, not even when he reached Natch and Reziou "Hey Renziou, Hey Natch. What's up?" His voice showed how much pain he was in, but his face remained cold and almost emothionless Natch raises a eyebrow at Ultimate then goes to get a pudding out the fridge. "It`s called training, not train until you kill yourself", Natch says looking at Ultimate`s appearance. "So...this Dark thing I`ve heard so much about, what is it", Natch ask as he pulls a chair up next to Reizou. "Huh?" Ultimate raised a eyebrow, not understanding what Natch was talking about. He had realized that the cracks in his skin had gotten down to the back of his hands and was spreading out to his fingers. He thought for a moment, before awnsering Natch the best way he could "I don't know what you're talking about Natch, but this thing with my body is the result of me unleashing ALOT of my rage at once. At least, that's what i figure." He said as he looked at himself again, noticing Lamps ki was gone as well as feeling loke's for a brief mintue on earth Seeing that Ultimate was unaware that this may be something different, Natch lets it go to keep studying Ultimate to be safe. "I assume you felt the energies in West City", Natch says to Ultimate as he spins a ball of ki on his finger. "I sure did. Something big went down." Reizou takes another bite of pudding then says completely off topic "The other day I was thinking... We are arguably the three most powerful beings in the universe.." "That's not true. We're far from being the strongest" Ultimate said as if it was instint. His voice became darker for some reason, but he didn't seem to notice it "Trust me, there are far stronger beings in the universe" As Ultimate says this, Natch thinks of Blizzard and him exacting his vengeance upon him for making his life a living Hell. "Ultimate has a point, there are monsters out there", Natch says leaning back in his chair and closing his eyes. "Not to sound ignorant, but I doubt there are many things that could defeat when we stand togethed, especially not in this corner of the universe. " Reizou says scraping the bottom of the plastic pudding cup. "You don't sound ignorant at all. I could believe you, had it not been for the expiences i've had in the past. We might be th best in this corner of the universe, but we're not even close when it comes to the whole shabang. It's hard to admit, but i'm more then positive that there is a great deal of fighters that could take us down without even using a 10th of their power" Ultimate was clearly focused on one man. Hiki. He was the only one ultimate was thinking about when he started talking about the strongest. A dark bllue aura flared around ultimate, before calming back down as he stopped trying to think about it "It`s funny because I wouldn`t be the fighter I am today if it wasn`t for the man I hate the most", Natch says. "You may of heard of Blizzard as he holds a quadrant of the universe....he pretty muched trained me to kill everything in sigh, people, families, children, and he showed no remorse". "However thats where I met Arko and he taught me how to protect instead of kill". "I`m still awaiting the day I can face Blizzard to avenge the planets of people killed an my parents", Natch says. "You bet there are stronger people out there, and Blizzard and others like Zen, or Griama are the reasons we grow stronger to uphold peace in the universe". Reizou scrapes the cup clean with the spoon then throws the cup down the garbage chute, were it will be sorted znd eventually recycled. ".... Ehh... Oh, you here about that guy who killed those kids? Radit- no.. Reps?" "Bliz..zard. Man that sounds like a familar name." Ultimate clearly struggled to remember, thanks to his memory being so clouded. "Hiki treated me entirely different due to my powerful Ultimate Saiyan blood. He taught me to kill and destroy planets by the time i was 7 and 8 years old. Had it not been for my GrandFather Rickey, i wouldn't have had any good in my heart. I wouldn't be any worst then my dead older brother Zen. Now Hiki is off in the universe doing whatever he wants. I refuse to let him get away with whatever he's planning, i need to grow stronger so that when the time comes, i'll be ready to take him down once and for all so he never comes back" Ultimate says, hatred filling his voice "Hmmmm, if my memory serves me correctly, Blizzard met some called Hiki to make some sort of exchange with him since he was going to take some planet called Gorg", Natch says getting up out his chair. "He was gonna start a all out war on Gorg, but they reached a agreement". "Blizzard at first wanted some Saiyan there that recently beat the crap out of a guy named Brusle, so it was obvious Blizzard wanted him as a merc". "They reached a agreement they both settled on and he left Girg". "I also remember meeting another kid", Natch says. "Oh and Reppes is nothing but trouble and he`ll get his for what he did to those kids", Natch says to Reizou. "Now I should get back to training", Natch says as he grabs his sword and geads to the training room. "See you guys at the World Martial Arts Tournament", he says before entering the training room "Alright, bye." Reizou says then spins in a circle in his chair. Zane walks in looking around exploring the new scene Tsuyoshi Yuji lands on Planet Dihydros and without saying anything he starts walking around. The Research tower was crips and white. The sea was cold and stormy. As Tsuyoshi entered the building he was confronted by an Ice-jin in battle armor, with a black body suit. "Who are you?" He asks sternly and calmly. Tsuyoshi in an Emontionless voice "I'm Tsuyoshi Yuji, I've came here to find a suitable planet for my training, Who are you?" "I'm the person who's planet you're on." He said making his absurdly massive powerlevel, obviously noticable. Tsuyoshi remains emotionless and noticing that ice-jin is far more stronger than him he says "I'm going to train on this planet, if thats okay for you?" Reizou looks him up and down "Ehh.. Okay." he says with a tinge of unpleasentness in his voice. Tsuyoshi felt that unpleasantness in that ice-jin's voice but ignored it and remains emontionless, he then starts searching for training chambers. Training Hall G-8 This Training Hall is above ocean level, the gravity on Dihydros is x50 Earth's Gravity. Training Area (x50) *Reizou * Training Slot 2 *Training Slot 3 *Training slot 4 RP Area It's a massive round room, white, with some markings on the floor and ceiling. Trogeveta enters the Chamber "Now that's what i was looking for my first journey to train in alien planets are going good so far........... whyam talking to myself like a fool better start my training as soon as possible"---As Trogeveta starts training. Alex enters the Chamber "Now I will be stronger then Tre I'm going to train without stopping I don't care if my body is about to give up on me I will train till I can't train anymore me and my friend will Train till we can't anymore" Alex starts to train with Trogeveta NJ enters the chamber. "Ill show my father whos the stronger one" he mummers. Starts to train with Alex and Trogeveta Reziou gets off the elevator, looking especially health, in shiny clean armor, "Hey, guys.. I need to go back to Earth for a while, so don't hurt yourselves, if you do use the healing tanks.. Uhh.. Take any thing you want from the fridge.. And don't open any of those cryo-pods." He says. NJ decides to ignore Rezious request, just for the fact that NJ feels like doing an hour long session in x1000 gravity chamber. NJ thinks to himself that he should talk Reziou in paying a maid. "NJ take this" Alex says and punches him many times "What the hell Alex" NJ says while punching him in the gut, than blasting him with a couple of ki blast. Alex blocks them and punches NJ in the face and blast him with many ki blasts "You're a fast one But not the type of fast I am" Alex says NJ starts to get mad and uppercut Alex which sends him flying "You may be fast but your not quiet as smart." "I have to admit you're an tough guy but can you handle this" Alex ask then uses Energy Wave NJ uses Evil Flame against the energy wave. "Does that answer your question?"NJ Ask. Alex appears behind Nj and then uses Energy Ball 3 times "It kind of did" Alex says Nj got right back up and said, "Wow, is that all you got?" NJ uses Evil Flame and then follows up with a with a kick to the ground. Alex get in front of NJ "Take this" Alex says and then uses Barrier NJ jumps back up and uses Materialize to summon up a sword. "Are you sure you want to do this?" NJ ask. "Let's training without swords or ki blasts or and powers we train with our fist" Alex says then punches nj 100 times "And yes I'm sure I wanna do this" "Ok, no swords no nothing just fist." Nj said. Nj then rushes Alex. In the process Nj does a combination of 100 kicks and punches making Alex stumble backwards."Hmph, Your powerful that it looks." Nj said. "You're a powerful guy but not that powerful" Alex say while punching NJ Nj than grabs Alexs hand and throws him across the room. Nj than rushing to Alex and Knees him in the gut wile saying "You want to bet." Alex catches his knee and punches him in the gut then punches him in the face 5 times "I guess I was wrong about you" Alex says NJ kicks Alex in the back knocking the air out of him, than punches him across the face that sends him flying. "You have to be better than that" Nj said "I have to give it to you you're a small guy with big powers" Alex said when he punches Nj and send him flying across the room Nj starts to say while looking up "Your quite the pow..." Nj falls to his knees and starts screaming. He is starting to change into something that Nj has never changed into before. "What is he doing?" Alex ask rushes over to Nj punching him non stop "STOP IT!" Nj shrieks out. while growing more hairy. "I DON'T KNOW WHATS GOING ON!" Nj said in pain. "What is it?" Alex ask "I DON'T KNOW BUT IT HURTS LIKE HELL, IM TRYING TO HOLD IT BACK!" NJ said while getting bigger and hairier. "No it can't be that ALex says to himself "WHAT IS THIS. I DON'T THINK I CAN HOLD IT FOR MUCH LONGER."Nj said while his clothes was ripped to shreds. Nj lets out a huge roar that sounded like nothing Nj has ever heard before. "What is he?" Ask Alex NJ lets out one more roar before fully turning into a great legend. He has become a Great Ape. "I'm in a world of hurt now" Alex says Nj starts to punch Alex furiously at Alex and gets him once which sends alex into the wall cracking it. Alex hit the wall "Like I said I'm in a world of hurt now" Alex punches him many time non stop Nj is barly effected by the puny punches. Nj swipes his arm upwards and knocks Alex into the ceiling. Alex blast Nj the Giant ape with many ki blasts and fire them at his eyes Nj steps back covering his eyes. Nj than hits Alex through the ceiling into the dark skys. And nj followed him up. "I can't believe I'm about to do this" Alex says then uses Barrier over and over again on Nj Once Nj has the chance He punches Alex so hard that it made Alex fly across the world and back. Due to Nj getting mad his power is now increasing. Use Enegry Ball and Make it grow is size to the size of Nj in his giant ape form and throw it at Nj Nj doges the energy ball by an inch. The energy ball than damages the the planet. "Crap" Say Alex making more and throwing them at njand away from the planet Nj doges all but 2. Than he rushes to Alex to slap him down into the ground and than stepped on him. "I must get up" Says Alex pushing the foot off of him "What, what an I doing." Lifts his foot off of Alex. "What am I" Nj asked "What is happening?"Alex asked getting off the ground "I dont know." nj said. "All I remember is being in pain tan I blackout. Why I am a dam ape." Nj Asked. "You changed in the middle of training" Alex explains "But how?" Nj asked very nevously. Wwe Meanwhile NJ was asking Alex about the transformation on the other hand Trogeveta comes out of chamber "Training in space is sickening but it is better than training in earth"Trogeveta hears NJ was asking about the transformation of great ape Trogeveta headed towards NJ "Dear my friend NJ" Trogeveta says "This is the great ape transformation it happens to saiyans when they have tail and they looks the full moon cause them to transform.It makes saiyans similar to werewolves and they turns into a giant ape Multiplies all stats by 25%.This is all i know but i never transformed some users can take control did you took control of it? "Yes I have taken control. But wait, don't you have a tail." nj asked. Knowing that his power is already incredible nj picks alex up and throws him knocking him out so he wouldn't be kill. Nj than starts to fly away. "DON'T LOOK AT THE FULL MO..... Its to late." While NJ was saying Trogeveta already looked at the full moon his eyes turned red his clothes ripped and his size is going bigger and bigger. "I don't know how to stop this..... I have an idea" Nj said while useing materialization for a sword and starts to charge his ki to the max. Trogeveta transformed into the great ape at last and starts smashing everything around him he starts firing mouth blast one of them barely hit NJ. "Its time to get serious." Nj said while charging at trogeveta and slashing upward with his sword but it just breaks into pieces. After that Nj starts to punch him crazily but barely doing anything but the last kick to the gut sent him flying a good distance. As the great ape gets the kick he gets mad and starts punching him chest as he fires mouth blast at NJ and punchs NJ flying him away. "No...No.... I wont let you hurt anyone."Nj said while shrinking down to normal size. "If im going to fight you im going to do it in a way that wont be like you." Nj than charges at the ape and kicks him full force in the face knocking him back. "You might be my friend but I wont let you hurt people that don't deserve certain death." Trogeveta is still not in his sense he is still the destructive ape as He blasts fire breath attack towards NJ and punches him badly that he fall down then he soccer kicks him to throw him away again. "I wont let this happen."Nj said realizing that one of the apes beams were to Alexs area. Nj trys to sense his power level but cant seem to find him. "You.........."Nj says with tears streaming down his checks."YOU KILLED ALEX!" Nj said while extreme power comes from him, making the planet shake starting to get golden hair and clouds surround the area with violent thunderstorms. "I wont kill you.... BUT ILL MAKE YOU REMEMBER YOUR TRUE SELF." Nj shouted while turning into the legendary legend, a super saiyan. Great ape trogeveta finally realizes that he killed his best friend Alex he stopped for 5 minutes and he exploded in anger and the whole planet starts breaking thunderstorm starts hitting fast and he get very mad the whole land starts cracking up because of Alex's death by him. "Your realizing what you have done. Good but ill...GIVE YOU THE REST" Nj said. Nj than rushes to the ape and at max force he whales on trogeveta making him flinch. "You have killed your friend and soon you will kill more, but you wont, you need more memory."Nj said. While NJ comes near trogeveta he again loses control and grabs NJ he was about to kill NJ by punching him but suddenly he stopped his red eyes flashed he drops NJ from his hands and he started transforming again. Trogeveta gains control internally and thinks "I gain control of myself thanks to NJ now i will try to transform into normal state again i don't know this will work or not but i must try once i don't wanna be in a ape form any longer but i gain full control"-----As he starts Transforming again. "You gain control. Good. But you killed Alex."Nj said in a deep sad voice. Than Nj feels Alexs power level. "WAIT.... I can feel him but slightly. We have to look for him right now." When trogeveta Transform back to base form he saw he destroyed everything and his costume also changed "What has happened to my clothes maybe it is my unknown saiyan problem because my father told me that i am not an ordinary saiyan i have some hidden powers i don't know what are they maybe they cause changing in my costume wow" Trogeveta said"Nj sorry if i hit you i can feel Alex's power levels lets go to him and lets see if he is alive because i can sense his power levels"----He quickly flies towards Alex thinking"How can i create this mess" Punches Trogeveta and NJ in the face then blast them with ki blasts "Y'all fight well" Says Alex "But I'm better then both of yell" Say Alex powering up "Whoa.....I Thought You were gone" Trogeveta says. "Nah I faked my death" Alex say "Good Then"Trogeveta Says "I Gotta Go Back To Training Bye"As Trogeveta Flies off. "Hmmm". "Reizou's planet will be great for training", Natch says. "Time to get started", Natch says cracking his neck and getting down on the ground for 1,000,000 push ups. "What He is here but how? Last time when i left earth he was on wmat did he left? and how in the world he get till here" As Trogeveta says his eyes become widely open. Natch finishes his push ups and notices Trogeveta."So I see you're here too", he says. "Hmph". "Yes I've been here since i left WMAT After losing to you." Trogeveta Says "But how in the world you get till here?" "I had a couple of hours before my match so I decided to train", Natch says now doing 1,000,000 sit-ups. "Well, Hope you will win when i lost to you i decided to train x5 more tougher than i was doing before so i quickly started training there but then someone told me about space training then i went on space and then i landed on this planet thinking to train here this planet is best for training i met reizou he knows you maybe he is your friend when i told him that you are my mentor then he allowed me to train and treat me well" Trogeveta says "Well, Then this is all story from that day i am doing non stop training." "Good, you'll need it", Natch says. "Now I should get back to my training, I'm planning on going a few hours". "And thanks, I'm planning on winning the whole thing". "Thanks" Trogeveta Then says "I'm sure you will win i will not stop my training until i achieve my goal and unless it is important to" Natch finishes his warm ups and starts meditating next. A ship lands on Dihydros as the door to the ship suddenly opens. "So this is Planet Dihydros", Miname says. "I sense some strong power levels here", she says as she flies toward the training room and spots her uncle meditating. "Uncle Natch!", Miname says as she screams out in joy of seeing a family member. Natch stops meditating for a second and she's a girl and it shocked to realize it's Miname. As Trogeveta stops training for a moment and saw an unknown girl As Trogeveta Pokes Natch "Do You Know Her?" "She's my niece", Natch says. "Where have you been", he ask. "Well I was training in space, when all of a sudden space pirates captured me". "I was jeld captive for month until I managed to escape". Trogeveta Keep Silenced for a while looking at both of their faces like an idiot and thinks "Yeah i can see the resemblance" "I was hoping to train under you so something like that never happens again", Miname says. "So I guess I'll be living with you for awhile", she says smiling. "Hmmmm....well I guess so", Natch says."But I'm doing solo training right now, so it'll be best to go train with Ace for the moment". "He's in otherworldl right now, and you may have to get through Spike, so train here for awhile then go". "Yes sir Mr. Bossy pants", Miname says. "Time to get training". Trogeveta Thinks "Better not waste any time i should continue my training although i need to unlock all the moves"As Trogeveta start training on his energy attacks. Lamp could probably be sensed, but she didn't care about anything around her at the moment, she began to walk around, not doing anything but looking around out of boredom, her eyes were red, she were at least five meters away from them, she said "I have always wanted to touch a rock that wasn't the place cared earth, Hmph, I finally did it. at least." as she continues to walk around. Natch sensed Lamp's powerlevel but didn't pay it any attention. "After you guys come from otherworld, I'll train you and Ace to become stronger", Natch says. "AWESOME", Miname says. "So you who are you?", Miname says calling out to Lamp, having sensed her. Lamp, As she heard someone ask her something, speeds past miname, and lands on both feet, leaving a long crater in the ground, she would look at miname for a second as her eyes flashed red for a second, not liking to be interrupted. "... Why can't i just be left alone.." she sighs. "I'm lamp.." lamp seemed not to be in the best of mood. "Hello there lamp" A dark and demonic voice said as he decided on the group. It was ultimate, but at first glance no one would believe it. He was pretty much covered his entire body up in what looked to be a cloak of some sort that covered his entire body besides his head. His eyes had turned a darker read and looked more lizard like then before, and the half of his face that could be seen under his cloak was cracking down from his right side to his neck. He gave off no powerlevel, but seemed to have a darkish aura around him, but nothing too threatening. "Hey everyone else, what's up?" *He sounded emothionless as well as his wave, seeming clueless at the moment "Woah, what happened to you Ultimate", Miname ask. Natch sighs being a little irritated that everyone is interrupting his training. "Hmph, someone hasn't been using lotion", Natch says seeing Ultimates appearance.\ During Meditating Trogeveta sensed Two Power Level One was of lamp it was not high power level and the another power level was too much high he stops meditating for a while and then saw two people there one was majin and other was one of his kind "Saiyan" He Thinks "Who Are Those Two Now? I Thought i, natch, his son and reppes were the only saiyans left now who are these" "Shut it Natch" Ultimate snapped at Natch, squinting his eyes as if he might have heat vision. He didn't look straight at Miname, looking up and into the sky "I have been over training myself, It's nothing" Ultimate was clearly lying, and knew Natch and maybe the others would know why he was like that. Before anymore questions could be asked, he looked over at natch from the corner of his eye "I came here to train hard before i our match in the tournament, Gotta do something besides lay back and let you pass me up. " "Hmph I guess it's your time of the month again", Natch says to Ultimate. "And it seems like you stay behind realizing the obvious too, because I surpassed you awhile ago". Ultimate didn't even bother to respond to that and completely changed the subject, his eyes widening in shock a little as he turned in the direction he felt his son and ace's powerlevel "Natch, do you feel that? I know it's not just me." "Yeah", Natch responds. ,"Hmmm", Natch wonders if his son is doing good. Ultimate hoped his son was getting stronger, and for a moment, the very thought of his son both enraged ultimate, and calmed him down. The red glowing crack in his face went back to blue, his original aura, before slowly fading back to red again "Their fighting, but even so, i can't tell who will come out as the winner"g "Grrrrr...Ace is off his game, he should be moving at incredible speeds bit he used his Giant form", Natch says. "He should know that the Giant form decreases his speed". Natch then senses the battle stop, and that Loke had won. "This is what happens when you don't train for a year". "*sigh* Time to get back to training", Natch says going to do finger push-ups. Lamp turned to ultimate, not scared or anything like that, her eyes were red, meaning that she was either not happy, evil, or just very aggressive, she continued to inspect him for a moment and then turned to miname again. "This is boring." Ultimate could clearly feel lamps eyes inspecting him. He slowly looked at her and met her eyes, also noticing how different they were from another. Ultimate didn't care if lamp was afraid of him or not, it didn't matter to him. At the moment lamp said it was boring, Ultimate simply raised his hand a blew a hole through lamps chest and blew her entire head right off without hurting Miname "How's that for boring?" He spoke in a sarcastic voice, noticing his son was still fighting and that both Ace and loke were at their last stands. "Grrrrr", Natch growled, still irritated that they are interrupting his training. "I hate people", he mumbles before putting on his headphones ad starts training again. "You sound like collie some times" He yawned a bit *I'm going to go start training here too. no one come on the other side of this planet" With that, ultimate flew to the exact other side of the planet as natch and began training harder then before, not only to work on his strength and speed, but also control is imbalanced power Lamp gets up and regenerates, she shakes her head, her eyes would spark red for a moment while taking a look at ultimate, she then looked away and said "People do not know what pain i need to deal with everyday... No one likes me." and with that, lamp simply flew off into space. Trogeveta Says In a Deeper voice "Grr......All noobs at the same time"As he walks to the training room and Cracks his neck and start 4,000,000 push ups. Natch has been training for hours, putting his mental and physical strenght to it` peak. Natch then tries to power up into Apex, being able to stay in the form for a good 10 minutes without it doing too much damage to his body. When Natch stays in the form for 5 minutes longer, he falls to the ground and coughs up blood, knowing the being in the form for too long was killing him. "I have to master this form", Natch says. "This is the game changer in battle and I have to gain control of myself from going on a bloodthirstu rampage and eventually killing everyone and myself". "I WILL master the Apex form", Natch says as he continues to train even more vigorously. Trogeveta lands back to planet dihydros "My normal training ends now time to get even harder i mean time to train in kaio ken form" As he powers up to kaio ken form and start training in that form. "I Got to get stronger i got to train even harder" As he said "And i will" After training for days upon days, Natch is broken apart. Blood pours down Natch`s face and chest as he breezes heavyily from the Maximum forms. "I-I`m....going...t k-...kill myself at this...rate", Natch says as he feels himsrlf slowly dying. The blood on his face glows a crimson red, dripping down his eyelids, and blocking his vision. "I`m going to become the.... best, and I...won`t...stop..trying". On the older side of the planet, Ultimate had also been training his hardest and felt himself slowly starting to die. With every punch he threw, he felt as if all his bones were breaking. "I....w..will....not...fall.....I MUST KEEP GOING!!!!!" He was trying his best to keep himself from losing himself in all the pain. His hair had turned red in blood coming from his skull, his arms soaked as well. His chest had deep cuts and scars all over them. He was a mess of blood, yet even so, he refused to quit. "I....will...be....the greatest....I will...never...stop....moving......" Ultimate nearly fell forward and onto the ground, but he caught himself, and with that, his rage reached it's peak. All of his saiyan might and energy exploded and he pushed himself all the way to Ultimate Super Saiyan 3. His energy flooded the planet, and the ground shattered under his feet "FORWARD!!!!!" *He forced himself to power down back to base and continued on. By now, he had mastered Ultimate Super Saiyan 3. That wasn't enough for ultimate though. He knew what he was aiming for. He knew exactly who he needed to prepare to face and defeat before gainor, before haki, before anyone else. The man who had defeated him a while back. Natch. He knew they would fight in the WMAT. He KNEW Natch was the only one who was going to give him the challange of getting to the finals. He KNEW there was no other way to get past it. He would have to face the man who beat him without even needing to try. Ultimate's rage all focused into that point. The point where he knew he was no longer as good as he wanted to be. As good as he NEEDS to be. He's only thinking ahead to that very fight. To that very moment. He needed to be ready. He had to be ready. Everything was being put up on the line here. He couldn't afford to lose. He WASN'T going to lose. "I.....have to keep........moving forward.........I....can't....stop...moving....no matter what....." Natch could feel Ultimate`s energy rising, but could barely sense it. He was fading and he knew it, but he had to keep going. "I-I-I-I have t-to....keep going,", Natch says but before he could continue he feels his body grow weak causing him to fall to the ground. Natch was dying, and he knew he had to accept it. However memories of his family clouded his mind, his goal, Vegeta, and everything he has worked hard for. Natch then closes his eyes and remember when he was a boy. ~Flashback~ "You see Natch, you are the key to my empire growing even larger", Blizzard says. "My...parents", Natch says "I apologize that I had to kill them, but it had to be done, NO One will drfy me", Blizzard says. "*sniff* What am I going to do without my mommy and daddy", Natch says. "You need not worry boy, I will take you under my wing and make you one of my best mercenaries", Blizzard says. "Better than Aspar and even my former general Arko". "As far as you know, I am your new father as of now". Young Natch stood there and watched Blizzard walk away, the killer that killed his parents in cold blood right in front of him without mercy. And Natch just watched defenseless and scarred, knowing he couldn`t save them, he couldn`t do it. "Mommy, daddy, I miss you", Natch says. ~End of Flashback~ Natch opened his eyes and anger filled his eyes. "I...CAN DO IIIIITTT!!!!!!", Natch yelled as his hair grew past his shoulders and his hair colored turned a bright gold and his pupils disappeared. Natch ascended to Apex and wouldn`t give up. "I`m not defenseless, I`m not weak, I`m not a failure, I`m Natch and I`m going to show everyone what I`m made of", Natch says as blood and sweat pours down his face, yet he trains 100 times harder. After finishing 10 hours of training under kaio ken form the uprise of ki easily obliterate him, and damaged his body, His entire body was thrashed and he could barely move without hurting himself blood was coming out from his whole body "I Think i cant handle kaio ken my body is not stronger enough to do it but i wanna be stronger than this i wont stop here i remember what my father told me i gotta continue my training......... maybe after one day i should use kaio ken once again this is not my edge of the limit this is not what i am capable of i am stronger than i think i will make him proud" As he stands up again and split that blood which was coming out from his mouth "Alright! Time to continue it time to test the actual limit of my body" As he starts training again then he said "I Will not stop at super saiyan i will ascend as all others did i will ascend to the next level of super saiyan i will ascend to super saiyan 2 and Ain't nothing can stop me" As he powers up and starts training. Trogeveta sense a powerful destruction as he says "Whoa what a blast as far as i know thats gotta be ace but on who he is mad at? he nearly destroyed the whole city even capsule corp" Natch had been training non-stop until he felt a tremendous power erupt on "What`s. that?", he asked. He then felt a group of familiar energies including Ace and Miname`s. He then felt Ace`s energy explodr and a glimpse of Loke`s energy followed by Lamp`s energy disappear. "A-Ace....Miname", Natcb slowly says worried about the safety of his kids. Trogeveta then thinks "Uh, Why should i care about them" As he continues his training. "Alright, Time to use kaio ken once again to get on next level hope it'll work" As trogeveta trainsforms into kaio ken and continues his training. Trogeveta's body was ripped again and he teared himself by training under kaioken form in x50 gravity but somehow he was able to struggle this time and he achieved his kaio ken times 20 form as he says "Alright one goal is 20% completed I think i can still transform again..............LEts do it"As he transforms into kaio ken and goes of 10 hours training in that form straight.Then he thinks is mind "I'll show my father what i'm capable of i'll show him that i am worth it to take his revenge" Natch sees Trogeveta and Ultimate trained, but he didn`t care in the slightest. He had to become one of the greatest fighters, and he was going to do that as he slowly mastered Apex. Electricity flowed around his body due to the immense power he was releasing, and this showed that he was surpassing everyone. Natch was only a few minutes from finishing his training. "Time too see what I`m made of", Natch says starting to power up. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH", Natch yells as the ground underneath him cracks and and everything in sight is being blown away. "Amazing", Natch says. "I did that and I`m only in my base form", he says as electricity flows around his pal as he opens his hand. Trogeveta Saw naTch aT his maSTered Apex form AS TrogeveTa Shockingly Says "ITS...ITs REALLY YOU? .....N.....NO ........ Its unreal how can you generaTe That much power this is inSane...........You're The world's STrongeST.....Am i dreaming or what?" He Then Says" Bro you are aweSome ......... LeTS See whaT i goT"AS he powers up To x100 Kaio Ken "Naah This IS Not My LimitS" AS He Yells "Super Kaio Ken" and Transforms into Super kaio ken and masTerS IT " Well LetS See if i can go level beyond of ThaT Super Saiyan" AS HE Yells "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" His Increasing energy radiation causes the aura to take on a jagged, fierce flame like appearance (rather than smooth or flowing).The aura pulseS at a higher frequency he Transforms into Super saiyan 2 but Suddenly he powerS down and fall down to the ground being unconscious. Natch sees Trogeveta try to power up into Super Saiyan 2 and fall unconscious. "Hou`re going to have to try harder if you want to ascend to Super Saiyan 2", Natch says as he sees Trogeveta waking up. I could train you to help you solve your problem", he says. Trogeveta says with a joy at his face "Oh Really?" he then sayS "OH Thank you very much but i tried as hard as i could but Still i couldn'T Transform.......but why? and when you are going to Train me?dont you Think thaT you will misS World Martial arts Tournament if you will Train me now?" Trogeveta askS confusingly. "I`m going to train you after", Natch says streching. "As of now I need to focus on The World Martial Arts Tournament". "But you can test yourself in a battle against me". trogeveta looks at natch and thinks for a while and then says "do you really believe what you are saying?" trogeveta turns around "well i refuse to fight you" he then comes near natch and then says "you know i dont stand a chance against you i could get killed in one single blow yeah i do agree i am improved a lot since i last fought you in the world martial arts tournament but that doesnt matter because i am nothing as compared to you.You will be able to dodge all my moves and my signatures will be tickles to you" he then says "Is there any other way?" "No", Natch says in a serious voice. "You`re either a warrior or a coward, and a warrior backs down from no challenge", Natch says. "If you ever decide to be a warrior you know where to find me", Natch says as he walks off to go finish his training. Trogeveta starts thinking for a while "Should i accept or not.I Have the bloodline of vegeta lets see what would he do if he was in my place.Umm...........Of Course he'll accept i want to be just like him i am not a coward i am real warrior" then trogeveta turns to natch "Ok I Accept"In serious voice. Tsuyoshi enters training chamber and felt that trogeveta was training here in the past. without further adeau he starts his training in Kaio-ken form, gravity was harder to keep up but he continued training RP Area This room is just as white, but it seems very dark. In addition, it's much smaller then the other Training Halls. Medical Bay Cryo-Pods and Med-Chambers line the walls of the large cyllindrical room. The strange thing is many of the Pods seem to have beings in them, their status is unknown, but they've been there a long time. Healing Chambers X2 *Reizou *Healing slot 2 *Healing slot 3 *Healing slot 4 *Healing slot 5